


The Starry Night over the Sea

by kingbeezelbub



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: A companion piece of sorts to the "Starry AquaNight" series.Koriand'r, Dick, and Kaldur enjoy a hot, passionate night together...





	The Starry Night over the Sea

"God, Kal, you're so beautiful..." A husky voice breathed out. "You always find a way to make us love you so damn much."

Kaldur'ahm looked into the face of his boyfriend and smiled at him. "I am happy to hear that, Richard. I love you as well."

"Do you love me too?" A woman's silky voice purred into his ear as the dark-skinned blonde turned to face Koriand'r, who was giving him her most dazzling smile as she pressed her lips against the shell of his ear, then moved down to his neck and kissed him slightly hard.

"Ahh...!" Kaldur moaned as Dick attacked the other side of his neck, his lips peppering his skin with kisses. He wondered why did they all have to lie in the bed in without clothes on, but he wasn't complaining. Especially with Kori's roaming, wandering hands all over his body.

"You feel so good, so warm, love..." The redhead princess cooed, now trailing her tongue against his neck, making sure to avoid his gills. "Doesn't he, Dick?"

"Damn right, he does."

Kaldur let out a moan as they kept teasing him with their kisses and their breathing upon his skin. It was intoxicating, and he felt like putty in their hands. As Kori's hand traveled down and caressed a certain body part, the blonde let out a mewl. "Please...!"

"Look at me, Kal. What do you want to do, babe?" Dick cupped his face, smiling at him. "You want it, don't you?"

"Yes, please!" The Atlantean gasped out. "I want it so much..."

Kori looked at her boyfriend and winked, sliding down towards his crotch and caressing his dick lovingly. "I think he wants us to spoil him rotten."

"Then let's spoil him good." Dick shifted his body and watched as the orange-skinned beauty began to mount him. He turned to his boyfriend, smiling. "Kori's going to make you feel good tonight, Kal."

"Wait," Kaldur gasped, eyes widening. "What about-"

"I've already taken 'the pill', as the girls have told me." Kori leaned down and kissed his forehead. "So, you need not worry, Kaldur."

"That is not what I'm worried about," Kaldur felt his face turn red. "I-I've never done it with a woman..."

The human and Tamaranean looked at each other, and burst into laughter. "Oh, no. Oh, Kaldur..." Kori's eyes were filled with understanding. "Don't worry, I will be gentle."

"She's telling the truth, you know." Dick supplied. "Kori's a good lover."

Aqualad nodded solemnly. "If you say so..."

Koriand'r then resumed her mounting, guiding the blonde's dick towards her groin and sliding it inside of her. "Oh, X'hal!" Her hands were placed onto his chiseled stomach, throwing her head back and letting her long hair fly up in any direction. Kaldur let out a shuddering groan as he felt her warm, wet folds embrace his member.

"You two look so beautiful like that," Dick complimented, a wide smile on his face. He slowly removed himself from the bed and went over to the dresser and began looking for something.

"I'm going to move now, love." Kori spoke as she slowly rose and fell onto Kaldur, her large breasts bouncing every time she rode his cock. Her wrists were held by an unsure Kaldur, who looked like he wanted to keep Kori on him. But Kori kept riding him, gradually speeding up as she began to pant and moan. "Do you want to move as well? I wouldn't mind."

"I...I want to." Kaldur piped up, letting Kori's hands free and watching her lean down, feeling her breasts press against his chest and her breath against his face. "I want to feel you..."

"Then do so," The Tamaranean softly replied.

Without thinking, Kaldur's hips began to move on their own, his cock rubbing against the soft, velvet confines of Kori's pussy. Her arms were embracing him as he watched her lovely face contort into a sexual expression of lust. "You feel so good...!"

"Don't leave me hanging," Dick's voice growled out with jealousy. His erect cock coated with lotion he found, his hands were upon his former teammate's hips, looking at her orange pucker above the hole where it was sucking his boyfriend's dick off. "I want to play too."

"Oh, yes!" Kori turned to face the dark-haired man with a lusty grin. "Stick it in me, Dick. I want you both inside of me." She then let out a gasp as his lubed cock slid into the recesses of her anus, going inside of her with little problem. "X'hal! You two are so...!" The alien princess couldn't find the words to even describe what she was feeling right now.

"R-Richard... I can feel you rubbing against me..." Kaldur grunted out, before his mouth was currently occupied by Kori's, her tongue swirling about inside his mouth and dancing with his own.

"This might be the second time I stuck my junk in Kori's trunk!" Dick's hips slapped against the orange-skinned woman's ass, adoring how it jiggled whenever he fucked her. "But she's just as amazing as always!"

Kori broke the kiss for a moment and licked her lips. "I want you both to come together... mark my holes...!" She leaned down and licked Kaldur's cheek sensually, holding one side of his head with her hand. "Make me yours...!"

"I will! I will make you mine!" Kaldur didn't know where did that come from, but right now his cock was screaming, his climax was coming near. Meanwhile, Dick was busy molding Kori's backdoor with the girth of his rod. "Oh, fuck! Oh, Kor, I'm gonna lose it right here! Right inside you!"

"Yes!" Kori cried out. "Both of you, cum! Paint my insides white! Give me your love!"

Kaldur, Dick, and Kori let out moans and cries, the two men unloading inside of the orange-skinned beauty, whose's emerald eyes were wide like saucers. Her body shook with unbridled lust as she gasped and panted heavily, murmuring something in her native language.

Dick then pulled out of his girlfriend, and laid down near Kaldur's side, Kori doing the same. "God, that was wonderful. I loved it."

"So did I." Kaldur grunted out.

"I loved every moment of it," Koriand'r cooed huskily, giving both Kaldur and Dick bedroom eyes. "And I love you both. I cannot imagine you two being out of my life."

"Same here. We belong together." Dick leaned against the blonde Atlantean and nuzzled his cheek. "Don't we, Kal?"

Kaldur sighed, feeling Kori's hand running through his scalp. "Yes, I agree wholeheartedly. I love you both."

And then the three of them lay together, smiles on their faces as they basked in each other's warmth...

 


End file.
